Amor ¿ A segunda vista?
by tamaki-haruhi
Summary: lo vi... paso desapercibido... lo volvi a ver... y mi mundo cambio
1. Chapter 1

*Engaño*

Estaba desecha, con el corazón roto y con lagrimas en los ojos. Aun no podía creer que él la engañaba y lo peor con una de sus amigas.

-Flash Back-

Hinata iba caminando con dirección al parque donde había quedado de verse con su mejor amiga Sakura . De repente cuando iba a dar vuelta en una esquina lo vio a su… novio? Besándose con Ino?

-Te amo, Ino chan- le susurro Kiba al oído

Hinata estaba paralizada no lo podía creer, de repente sintió como las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y recorrían su cara.

Cuando Kiba noto la presencia de Hinata, vio como ella empezaba a llorar.

-Hinata- musito Kiba el cual se le había puesto la cara palida, palida [jeje =D]

Hinata huyo de ahí, pero aun escucho a Kiba llamándola, pero no escucho que alguien la siguiera. Ella siguió corriendo sin saber a donde iba, solo quería alejarse lo mas posible de ahí. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un prado en las afueras de Konoha, se tumbo y siguió llorando.

-Fin-Flash Back-

No quería llorar, sabia que el era un estúpido y no valia sus lagrimas, pero no podía evitarlo, ella lo amaba, y también creía que él a ella, pero se había dado cuenta de que vio, él era un idiota sin remedio y lo peor era que apenas lo notaba… y se dio cuenta de que alguien me miraba.

-Hinata chan… ehh… dime … por qué lloras?- pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules, acercándose a ella.

-por nada Naruto kun- respondió Hinata, haciendo una sonrisa la cual no convenció a Naruto y secándose las lagrimas.

-Hinata chan, ya enserio dime… que te pasa?- pregunto Naruto preocupado por su amiga, pues ella siempre lo había apoyado y ahora le tocaba a él, hacer lo mismo por ella.

-No enserio Naruto kun no me pasa nada, es que se me metió algo al ojo- decía mientras se tallaba los ojos .

-Hinata chan , sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente.

-Esta bien te lo dire… pero… antes dime ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- aún no se explicaba como Naruto había llegado hasta ahí.

-Pues… la verdad… te vi corriendo por las calles llorando… asi que … me preocupe y decidi seguirte… gomen- decía Naruto con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza [me gusta cuando hace eso jeje =3]

-No importa… estabas preocupado por mi- dijo Hinata

-Si jeje… bueno, ¿me cuentas que te paso?- pregunto intrigante Naruto

-Esta bien-dijo Hinata

Le comenzó a contar lo sucedido con Kiba e Ino y otra vez sin poder contenerse volvió a llorar. Cuando termino Naruto la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella seguía llorando en su pecho.

-Calmate Hinata ese maldito no merece tus lagrimas- aparte Naruto estaba enojado, pues aunque Kiba era su amigo, no podía creer que le hubiera hecho algo asi a ella.

-Lo se, pero aun asi… yo lo quería mucho Naruto kun- dijo Hinata sollozando.

-Tranquila Hinata chan, pon uan sonrisa, no me gusta verte asi- Hinata intento hacer una sonrisa que termino en una mueca que daba miedo- dije sonrisa y no "eso"- decía con cara de miedo.

-Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata reprendiendo a su amig, el cual se hecho a reir y ella hizo lo mismo

-Si esa me gusta- dijo Naruto feliz =D

Se pusieron a charlar olvidándose de lo de Kiba y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos… antes de que anochezca mas… te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Naruto viendo la hora

-Ok, gracias- dijo Hinata agradecida [*/* también aquí es de noche naru!]


	2. Chapter 2

Como sabrán Naruto no es nuestro, pero el fic si lo es, y no es que tenga derecho de autor ni nada pero yo lo escribí.

**Aclaraciones del cap. anterior: **A Hinata si le gustaba Naruto, pero luego cuando empezó a salir con Kiba se empezó a enamorar de él, el resto ya lo escribí jeje.

Espero actualizar el fic cada semana si se puede antes y si no después es k hay que esperar los ratos de inspiración. XD

***Suposiciones***

El camino a casa de Hinata fue silencioso, pero se toparon con Neji y Tenten, los cuales iban tomados de la mano.

-No sabía que ustedes salían- dijo Naruto con picardía al llegar junto a ellos.

-¡¿NANI?- exclamaron Neji y Tenten al unisonó.

-Ahh… es que como los vi tomados de la mano pensé que Neji había tomado valor y se te había declarado- dijo Hinata, pero susurro lo último y solo Neji la oyó sonrojándose, y soltando a Tenten.

-No Hinata como crees- decía Neji nerviosísimo.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya-dijo Tenten aun sonrojada-. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, bye.

-Bye Tenten nos vemos- dijeron Naruto y Hinata.

-Te cuidas, nos vemos mañana- dijo Neji.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos Hinata sama, o ¿todavía no va para la casa?- recordando que su prima estaba con Naruto.

-Me voy contigo Neji- decía con una sonrisa-. Nos vemos Naruto.

-Ok, se cuidan.

Después de que Naruto se fue Neji le pregunto a su prima.

-Oie Hinata, ¿por qué ibas con Naruto, no estabas saliendo con Kiba?- interrogo Neji.

-Como tu dijiste "estaba" con Kiba, ahora ya no- bufo molesta.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?

-Porque me di cuenta de que es un idiota- dijo tristemente recordando lo que vio.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué es un "idiota"?

-Es una larga historia, solo te diré que me engaño.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿CON QUIEN?

-Con Ino, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

-Ok- dijo Neji preocupado por su prima y enojado por el estúpido de Kiba.

-Mejor dime ¿por qué ibas agarrado de la mano de Tenten?- mirándolo de reojo y viendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Es que… se me vaya a perder- le dijo Neji nervioso.

-Si como no, no vaya a llegar u ejercito de pingüinos gigantes que escupen fuego y se la vayan a llevar- dijo Hinata rodando los ojos.

-Si tú si sabes- dijo Neji siguiéndole la corriente, pero al ver como lo miraba su prima dijo-. Está bien, me gusta, pero no le diré nada porque sé que ella no siente lo mismo por mí.

-Aja, si claro- _"será un genio en la escuela, pero con respecto al amor no sabe nada está totalmente perdido"._

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuga se separaron para ir cada uno a su habitación.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Hinata y Kiba ni siquiera se veían y mucho menos hablaban, lo que causo curiosidad entre los amigos de ambos, ya que ellos eran muy empalagosos.

-Dime Hinata ¿por qué no estás con Kiba?- pregunto Sakura preocupada-. Es que ustedes siempre están juntos.

-Ese idiota y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, no lo vuelas a mencionar por favor- musito Hinata exaltada.

-Ok- murmuro Sakura sorprendida-, pero luego me dirás lo que paso ¿verdad?

-Si luego cuando allá menos gente.

Se darán cuenta de que yo modifico un poco la personalidad de los personajes, es que así me imagine en fic y pues se ven más bonitos así.

Espero reviews. XD


End file.
